


Downhill [Denmark x Reader]

by LadyLyacaria



Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLyacaria/pseuds/LadyLyacaria
Summary: A walk in the park quickly turns into a trip to hell when you trip over your own two feet at the top of a steep hill in the middle of the park. As fate would have it, you - of course - are not able to regain your balance and instead fall over. Everything goes downhill from there ... or maybe not? ☼ COMPLETED ☼Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own the story and the OCs appearing in it.✶Comments are highly appreciated✶





	Downhill [Denmark x Reader]

_down·hill_

_adjective, adverb_

_/ˌdaʊnˈhɪl/_

_toward the bottom of a hill || toward a worsened or inferior state or level_

* * *

Absentmindedly staring up into the sky while walking wasn’t actually the best idea you had ever had, you had to admit that. In fact, it was a big and fatal mistake.

One second, you were marvelling at the cloudless, bright blue sky, daydreaming and letting your mind wander, and the next, blue changed into lush green and you were quite literally brought back down to earth with a thud as you hit the ground.

As if that wasn’t bad and embarrassing enough, your body started tilting over to the side due to the fact that you were on top of a rather steep hill. You always came here to sit down beneath the old and gigantic beech tree on said hill to relax, and until now, you hadn’t tripped over your own feet here once.

You knew you had to get up before gravity did its wonderful job. But it was faster than you since you still were a bit dazed because of the sudden and completely unexpected collision with the ground.

Mere split seconds before you started to roll down the hill, you saw the sky one last time in all its glory. It was filling up your entire field of view. If it wasn’t for the fact that you were about to roll down a hill in the middle of a fucking park with tons of other people around who were about to witness you dying from embarrassment, then this sight might have been really beautiful. But right now, it wasn’t because it just reminded you of your own stupidity.

And then hell on earth began – at least for you.

The trip down the hill luckily only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was a horrible experience. As a kid, you had rolled down many hills and it had been lots of fun, but back then, you had done it on purpose, and involuntarily rolling down a hill wasn't as much fun, especially when you did so in a breakneck speed.

But of course, that wasn’t everything fate had in store for you. To top it all off, you encountered an obstacle at the bottom of the hill. Something firm and heavy hit your waist, but it was gone in the next second, followed by a loud gasp, a thud, and a muffled groan of pain.

Whatever – or rather whoever you had bumped into brought your trip to hell to an abrupt halt. But you weren’t sure if you should be glad about this or not. On one hand, your trip downhill had finally stopped, but on the other hand, your embarrassment had multiplied tenfold because you had just knocked over another person.

You remained still, lying on the ground with your face pressed right into the grass, not moving an inch. Maybe they would think that you were dead, and leave you alone. You knew that this was never going to happen, but you really did wish you were dead right now, or somewhere entirely else so that you didn't have to be confronted with the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to you.

“Oh man …” someone next to you mumbled. You heard shuffling; the person was probably lifting themself off the ground, but you didn't want to check. Perhaps they wouldn't notice you. They muttered some words in another language you didn’t understand.

With every passing second which was accompanied by more moving next to you, the urge to jump to your feet and run away and never ever come back to this park became stronger – just like the desire to be swallowed up whole by the earth or to vanish into thin air. Looking up into the sky whilst walking had been a terrible mistake, you knew it now. You solemnly swore to yourself to never do it again.

‘Please go away like nothing happened,’ you pleaded in your thoughts. Your face and your neck felt incredibly hot and you wanted to dip your head into ice-cold water to make the heat go away. You didn’t want to face the stranger you had floored with a bright red face. You didn’t want to face them at all in the first place, but you knew you had to sooner or later. It was too late to run away now, and it was unlikely that the person would let you be.

Suddenly, a hand touched your shoulder. It made you flinch and tore you out of your panic-stricken thoughts. “Hey, are you alright?” a male voice asked with a slight foreign accent, concern lacing the words. “Did ya hurt yourself or what?”

You shook your head. All the while, you forced yourself to take slow, deep breaths to calm your rapidly beating heart down. You would not sit up until you could be sure that you didn’t show any signs of embarrassment because that would only make you feel more embarrassed in the end.

An awkward silence settled between the two of you which kindled your hope that the stranger had actually left you alone. But a giant bucket of water drowned the little flames of your hope a moment later when the voice spoke up again, followed by a scratching sound, “So, uh … Do you mean you are not alright? Or did ya not hurt yourself?”

“Both,” you replied, your voice muffled by the grass. “Is there someone around?”

“Nej,” came the answer after a few seconds.

A wave of relief washed over you near-instantly, and a low sigh slipped past your lips. At least no one had seen your godawful mishap. Now you just had to settle this situation with the male stranger, and then the torment was hopefully over.

You sat up slowly. To get rid of any possible dirt or grass stains, you wiped your face with the sleeve of your jacket. Afterwards, you turned to face the man, only to discover that he was already staring at you intently, his azure eyes widened in worry like a puppy’s. His head, which was tilted to the side, only added to the similarity to a puppy.

You suddenly felt the urge to pat him on the head, but that wasn't a good idea either – like looking skywards while walking. Neither did you know him, nor did you want to ruin his gravity-defying hair-do that he had apparently accomplished with tons of hair gel.

“I’m awfully sorry for what happened,” you said after awkwardly clearing your throat. “It was an accident. I didn't mean to knock you over.”

A bright smile stretched across his face. “Don't worry, dronning!” he exclaimed as he slapped you on the back reassuringly. “What happened anyways? I just remember walking around and then I was suddenly lying on the ground!”

“I, um, tripped on top of the hill over there,” you explained, subconsciously wringing your hands in nervousness. “Well, and then everything went downhill in the most literal way. You happened to stand in my way, and I unintentionally mowed you down. Sorry again.”

The young man laughed. “Really, don’t worry about it! It’s all forgiven and forgotten.” He swiftly stood up and held out his hand to you, still beaming at you. “I'm Matthias Densen Køhler, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Matthias,” you responded, taking his hand and letting him pull you to your feet. “I'm [First name] [Last name].”

“The pleasure's all mine!” He winked at you, making you blush which, in turn, made him chuckle. “Do ya want to do that again? Rolling down the hill?”

You grimaced. Another flush of embarrassment crept over your cheeks at the thought of the little incident that, thank goodness, apparently no one besides Matthias and yourself had witnessed. “No, thanks. I think I've had enough of that for today – and probably for the rest of my life too.”

“I mean just for fun, of course! Let's roll down the hill together!” Matthias added and grabbed your wrist, tugging you in the direction of the dreaded hill despite your resistance. “C'mon! It's much more fun when two people do it!”

“But it's embarrassing and childish to roll down a hill when you're already a full-grown adult!” you meekly protested, yet you didn’t put up resistance against him. The thought of rolling down the hill again, just this time intentionally and with Matthias at your side – a man you had met barely five minutes ago, mind you – and temporarily no one around … It was tempting and embarrassing at the same time.

“Aw, c’mon, dronning. You sound like my cousin Emil,” Matthias said while glancing at you over his shoulder. “Let’s be kids again! You did that too when you were a kid, right? Rolling down hills? I bet ya did!”

“I did,” you admitted with a resigned sigh. “But –” You broke off and stared down at your moving feet.

It would be very embarrassing for you if someone saw you, a young and grown-up woman, rolling down a hill in the middle of a public park like a child would, along with a man of your age. But then again … no one else seemed to be in this part of the park at the moment. And perhaps no one would decide to come here in the next couple of minutes, meaning no one would see you and cause you to feel embarrassed of your childish behaviour.

You heaved another sigh and looked up at Matthias who returned your look expectantly. You were now on top of the hill again and you could still back out of this if you wanted to. But you had already made your decision. “Let’s do it,” you smirked.

Cue a loud cheer from Matthias.

**Author's Note:**

> nej = no  
> dronning = queen


End file.
